Never Look Back
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Davis, Kari, and T.K. go to America and meet someone Davis knows... R&R!


  
  
Chibi-Kari: Hello this is me again!!!! I'm working on the second part of Protectors. I'm almost done!!!! "Heather" and "Selena" will be in that one even though it is supposed to be only boys.  
Kari: So did you lay off the Tylenol.  
Chibi-Kari: No, I just take regular strength now.  
Kari: Good… Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon or the Matchbox Twenty song below.  
Chibi-Kari: The name of the song is… um… I actually dunno. My friend read this and started crying at the end. I dunno why. Oh well.  
Kari: On to the fic…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Look Back  
  
Davis slowly followed the rest of the group though his hometown in New York. The school was offering a trip to New York. His mom was making him go. No one knew he grew up there except Kari but she had probably forgotten since she did not mention it. He had one hope that he did not run into her.  
  
~This will all fall down  
Like everything else there was  
This too shall pass~  
  
The chances of them running into each other was in million. It was break so the destine were just walking around New York(I know not very safe). Davis straggled a little bit. Then he heard the words he had dreaded to hear, "Davis! Is that you?" He stopped dead in his tracks, 'It can't be. The chances.'  
  
~And all of the words we said  
We can't take back  
Now every fool in town  
Would've left by now~  
  
All the others had stopped and turned around to see who was calling their friend's name. Davis slowly turned around and said, "No." "Who is that Daisuke?" Kari asked.  
  
~I can't replace  
All of the wasted days  
The memory of your face~  
  
The girl had long brown hair a little past her shoulders, "So how have ya been, Davis?"  
"Fine, Charity."  
There was a long period of silence.  
"Don't you ever wonder about me because I wonder about you?"  
"No."  
"Never?"  
  
~I can't help thinking  
Maybe if we ever could've kept it all together  
Where would we be?~  
  
"For a month or so but there is no such thing as forever."  
"You promised though."  
"Promises are empty words. They mean nothing to me anymore."  
"You can't mean that."  
  
~A thousand lost forevers  
And the promises you never were giving me~  
  
  
"Well I do. It is very nice seeing you again. I hope you will have a nice day." He turned around.  
"Wait!" Charity called.  
  
  
`Here's what I'm thinking  
Won't be the first heart that you break  
Won't be the last a beautiful girl  
The one that you wreaked won't take you back  
If you were the last a beautiful girl in the world~  
  
"What now? Are you going to ask if I'm mad at you or something?"  
"No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know I said it so many times but I know it hurt you so."  
"Hurt me?! I've moved on and so should you."  
"I just wanted time to myself. I didn't know it would hurt you so."  
"I said that I moved on with my life. Please let me go on with my new life."  
  
~So tell me one more time  
How you're sorry about the way this all went down  
You needed to find your space~  
  
"Well, how come you didn't call me? How come you didn't tell me you were leaving?"  
"I didn't know where you were."  
"Yes you did. I left a ton of messages and you didn't answer one."  
"I didn't get them."  
"Sure." Charity said unbelievingly.  
  
~You needed to still be friends  
You needed me to call you if I every couldn't keep it all together  
You'd comfort me  
You'd tell me 'bout forever and promises I never should have believed~  
  
"I couldn't see you. I had to leave."  
"Oh, but know your back and we can start where we left off."  
"Left off where?" T.K. asked.  
"What are you two talking about?" Kari asked.  
  
~Here's what I'm thinking  
Won't be the first heart that you break  
Won't be the last a beautiful girl  
The one that you wreaked won't take you back  
If you were the last a beautiful girl in the world  
Last beautiful girl in the world~  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I can't just acted like it never happened."  
"But we can just start over."  
"No, your somebody else's girl now."  
"But I'm not. I loved you. I waited for you and only you."  
  
~It's over now  
I'm going without 'cause you're everyone else's girl  
And it seems to me your always be everyone else's girl  
Everyone else's girl~  
  
"I'm someone different now. I'm not staying either this is a trip my class is taking."  
"I know that after we broke up you changed. You had to most potential in the city. You were the smartest, you were even getting calls from Microsoft."  
"That all changed. I'm not that person anymore."  
"I would say." T.K. commented. After he said that Kari hit him.  
  
~This will all fall down  
Like everything in the world  
This too must end  
And all of the words we said  
We can't take 'em back~  
  
"I'm sorry but you will go out with many other boys and will break their hearts like you did to me."  
"No!!! You said that you would always love me and that I was the most beautiful girl in the world."  
"You were and you still are but I won't take you back."  
"Why?"  
"You wreaked me and I will never be the same."  
  
~And it won't be the first heart that you break  
Won't be the last a beautiful girl  
The one that you wreaked won't take you back  
If you were the last a beautiful girl~  
  
"Goodbye, Charity."  
"Goodbye, my Davis. I will always love you."  
  
~Won't be the first heart that you break  
Won't be the last a beautiful girl  
The one that you wreaked won't take you back  
If you were the last a beautiful girl in the world  
Last a beautiful girl in the world  
You are the last a beautiful girl  
Beautiful girl~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chibi-Kari: So did you guys like it??? Did anybody cry??? Does anyone know why my friend cried???  
Kari: You sure write a lot about Davis. Do you like him or something?  
Chibi-Kari: Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I love Izzy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just feel bad for him. He is bashed in so many fics. I just wished he wasn't.  
Kari: It's okay don't cry.  
Chibi-Kari: I wasn't going to.  
Kari: Oh, um… read and review!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
